


Weird Science

by voidrant



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (i think), (not on eiffel), Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, relationship not Explicitly stated but there is one there, this is probably ooc i cant write men im sorry <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrant/pseuds/voidrant
Summary: Eiffel decides to stop by Hilbert's lab on a slow day to waste time.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Alexander Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clownboye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownboye/gifts).



> Hello, Judus. I hope you like it !

It was a slow day on the ship. Like a _slow_ , slow day. Eiffel hadn't seen Minkowski all day and Hera was busy reprogramming all the systems to make sure everything was running, so he knew what he needed to do. 

"Heyyy, Doctor."

"Eiffel, I have told you not to bother me while I am busy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen, no one else is free. Can I hang out here?"

Hilbert stopped messing with the small liquid that was on his desk and looked over to him. "Hang out?" Eiffel moved to sit on one of the tables that wasn't cluttered with any kind of equipment and started to swing his feet. "Yeah, like, can I chill in here?"

He was silent for another moment before sighing and mumbling a _"I guess you can, Officer Eiffel,"_ before returning to his work. It didn't take long for Eiffel to grow bored and start messing with the things closest to him. He picked up a weird looking bottle with orange liquid in it that grew increasingly hot as he held onto it. "Hey, Doc, what's this?"

Hilbert turned and quickly rushed over and snatched the piece of glass from his hand. "Do not touch anything! You do not know what they are." He gently set it back where Eiffel had found it. He looked from his hands to Hilbert before getting an amazing idea. "You should tell me about them!"

"What?"

"Tell me about your experiments,"

Eiffel didn't really have what he'd call a soft side for science, but more of a heating hatred. Though, he saw this as an opportunity to get to know his crew better. He remembered looking back on eight grade chemistry, when he had almost set the classroom on fire because he wasn't paying attention to which beaker he grabbed. Or the time in his freshman year when he _did_ set the classroom on fire. The new two years, he wasn't able to touch anything in class experiments. Then, he put the fire out himself senior year.

"Why?"

"Do you have to question everything? Can't a guy just want to spend some quality time with his shipmate?" Eiffel poked him in the chest.

"No," Hilbert said, and turned away.

Eiffel groaned and slid from where he was on the table and followed Hilbert. He was _not_ letting this go. He watched as Hilbert slowly dropped clear liquid into a dark green one, which quickly turned clear. He thought that was no fun.

"What do we have here?" He says a long word, and Eiffel left his head start hurting. "Okay, what does it _do?_ "

"It is substitute for tea,"

Eiffel did a double take and gawked. "Tea? We're supposed to drink that?"

"You do not have problem with the seaweed coffee."

"Okay, okay, what do you have in _here_?" He picked up a small container and shook it, and it made a small rattling noise. "is it like rocks or something? That's science, and you like science,"

Hilbert gently took the container and opened it, showing small pill-like tablets. "It works as pain reliever," Eiffel nodded and looked around the lab. He saw many beakers, glass holders, plants, and small containers sprinkled all around the lab. "So, you spend most of your time in here?"

"Yes,"

"Doing what?"

Hilbert drew his attention towards Eiffel again and looked at him blankly. Eiffel looked back before lifting his hands in surrender. "Alright, sorry, sorry... Show me what you're doing," He stood aggressively close to Hilbert and watched as he once again poured clear liquid into a bright blue one, also turning it clear. Eiffel smiled and watched in awe, he didn't even notice the doctor handing him a beaker of clear liquid.

"What? Me? No, you don't know what happened, I'm _sooo bad_ at these things. I set my classroom on fire, you know?" Eiffel laughed. Hilbert just starred at him for a moment before saying, "It cannot explode. You will be okay."

"Oh," Eiffel smiled nervously. "okay! Well," His hand hovered above the blue liquid for a solid minute before Hilbert put his hand on top of Eiffel's and moved it so the liquid would slowly pour into the other. He laughed as he felt his face aggressively flush, and took in a deep breath. "Thanks, uh, Doc! Cool, cool,"

"Would you like to drink some?" Hilbert handed one of the small cups that now held the clear liquid in it to Eiffel.

"Yeah, why not? Haven't lived until you've tried evil space tea," To his surprise, the doctor didn't frown or scowl, but he smiled. A small one, but it was a smile. He felt his face heat up again, and quickly took the chance to down the drink. As soon as it touched his tongue he started gagging. It was the worst thing he's ever tasted. Hilbert only smiled into his cup and laughed, and Eiffel found himself laughing too.


End file.
